


A Once Every Other Lifetime Experience

by Tht0neGal666



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Banter, Bittersweet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Timeline What Timeline, Unlikely Friendships, YJ Wally but not YJ steph cause I haven't seen season 3 yet rip, and undeath, cannon character death, expectations and living up to them a little too well, graveyards, they're just. vibing., trying to fit somewhere you're not sure you belong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: In a way, she reminded him of Dick, if Dick was born Gotham. He can't really put his hand on what that means, what the difference really is, but he's thinks its something in how her eyes are a little wider, her smile is a little sharper, and her laugh is a little rougher. Something in how she always looks likes she's expecting to be struck dead (again? he still wasn't really clear on if she was serious every time she talked about dying).Something in how she acts like every breathe and blink and moment of life is an act of rebellion instead of a celebration.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Once Every Other Lifetime Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Woaow, Wally, what are you doing in my fic...?

"Well. Not many people get to visit their own grave, right?" Wally commented cautiously, unsure exactly what to say. It had been _years_ for everyone else and barely even _months_ for him, and he really had no idea how to talk to any of his old friends. No idea exactly how to reconcile who he knew with who they are, now, and honestly unwilling to come to terms with the fact that they aren't having the same problem.

He's almost exactly how they remembered him- a little shaken up, he supposed, but still the same _person_. Still just _Wally_ , energetic and averse to heroics but not repulsed by them. He was still a little bit jealous around Bart and hadn't forgiven Dick, Artemis, and Kaldur, and Jason's and Tula's deaths is still a recent wound that had barely scabbed over.

"Hm. I suppose? But I'm really not the person to be asking- I mean, at this point Duke's the only bat that doesn't have one. Yet. I'm running a betting pool, actually- managed to rope Jason in and everything." The blonde behind him commented half smug and half morbid, and he gave a surprised laugh while they both pretended he didn't flinch at the mention of the once-dead boy. Man now, he guessed. _Fuck_ , was Jason older then him?

It was a guilty breathe of fresh air, really, hanging out with Steph. He hadn't known her before, so there isn't any dissonance when he talks to her, and she surprisingly doesn't seem to expect much from him.

He hadn't pried- _really_ hadn't wanted to- but Gotham was still Gotham, and tragedy was as common as ever, and shit happened. Fucked up shit. _I can't believe I wasn't here_ echoes in his mind for the millionth time, and she shocked him out of it with a slightly-crazed giggle.

In a way, she reminded him of Dick, if Dick was _born_ Gotham. He can't really put his hand on what that _means_ , what the difference really is, but he's thinks its something in how her eyes are a little wider, her smile is a little sharper, and her laugh is a little rougher. Something in how she always looks likes she's expecting to be struck dead (again? he still wasn't really clear on if she was _serious_ every time she talked about _dying_ ).

Something in how she acts like every breathe and blink and moment of life is an act of rebellion instead of a celebration.

"Does Dick know about that?" He challenged, and she snorted.

" _Hell_ no! He'd just lecture us about how it 'isn't healthy', as if patrolling without a grappling hook is _literally any better_. Hypocritical ass." She huffs, but her smile betrays how little she _really_ minds. "Besides, Tim and Damian are _joining forces_ for once out of a shared goal of robbing Jason blind. Dick should be thanking me, really." She claimed, looking around conspiratorially before smirking and lowering her voice a little. "Between you and me, though, Jason's a _slippery little fuck_ that's been gambling grown men out of their life savings since he was a rat. He's got this in the bag, and it's gonna be _great_. Honestly, as much as I love them, those two can do with being a little humbled." 

It was so _petty_. Childish, almost, he contemplated, as she spun into a story about the rumors and legends she heard about 'the Todd brat' way back when. He nods along and half listens, but mostly he's taking the moment to relax. 

Right now it's just him and Steph, two young-adults with too much of their lives stolen or given away. With gravestones they may-or-may-not deserve, and trouble sliding back into the spots they once fit perfectly.

He couldn't quite remember _why_ or even _how_ they ended up at Steph's grave as she shifted uncomfortably and stared stubbornly at the stars, and he couldn't remember how that lead him to drag her at supersonic speeds to his own. It had been a bad day, really, and it was all kinda foggy.

But he could remember Steph tugging lightly on his arm and leading them both away from the silent graveyard, and he remembered her badgering him to take her to his favorite waffle-shop, so she could decide if it was up to her standards until he was so annoyed that he forgot about the heaviness of the night and ran her all the way to Star City, where Roy used to buy him waffles while he pouted about being benched. 

He felt empty, wrong-footed and misplaced, and it wasn't _fair,_ but at least he had a friend who could almost-understand what he was going through like he could almost-understand what she was going through.

At least, for the first time in months ( _years?_ ), he wasn't alone.


End file.
